


Zusammen ist man weniger allein

by KMZ



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Die Furcht vor dem Alleinsein und die Angst zu schlafen, bringen Arthur und Eames dazu die Nacht in einem Bett zu verbringen. [Eames x Arthur]





	Zusammen ist man weniger allein

„Und wohin jetzt, Darling?“  
Unbemerkt hatte sich Eames an ihn herangeschlichen und sah sich demonstrativ nach einem Taxi um. Sie standen vor dem Flughafen in LA und eigentlich sollten sie nicht zusammen gesehen werden. Der heutige Tag schien eine Ausnahme zu sein, denn irgendwie hatte sich die Welt verändert, durch das, was sie getan hatten. Wenn nicht die reale Welt, dann zumindest eine ihrer subjektiven Realitäten.  
„Willst du wissen, wie wahre Größe aussieht oder traust du dich nur mit den großen Wummen anzugeben?“, erwiderte Arthur spöttisch. Gespielt erstaunt hob der andere Mann nun die Augenbrauen.  
„Deinem Humor entnehme ich, dass du froh bist am Leben zu sein. Übrigens danke dafür, dass du uns allen den Arsch gerettet hast.“  
„Und du uns. Wollen wir so weitermachen oder hast du Lust auf einen Kaffee, um runterzukommen?“  
„Und um deine wahre Größe zu bewundern? Aber sicher, Süßer!“  
„Kannst du damit aufhören so vertraulich mit mir zu sprechen, als wäre ich dein Betthäschen, Eames?“ Jähe hatte Arthur keine Lust mehr auf das neckische Geplänkel. Die Wahrheit war, er war unendlich erschöpft und tatsächlich einfach nur noch froh am Leben zu sein. Zumindest in diesem Moment. Noch immer bebte sein Körper leicht im Nachhall des Erlebten. Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf zu dem kleineren Mann an seiner Seite. Der hatte aufgehört so betont nach einem Taxi zu schauen, um so schnell wie möglich vom Flughaften wegzukommen. Wohin auch immer. Niemand wusste, wann und ob sie sich je wiedersahen.  
„Lust auf einen kleinen … nun, wie nenne ich es am besten … Ausflug?“, schlug der Blonde vor.  
„Ich hoffe, du meinst nicht in dein Unterbewusstsein. Denn im Augenblick würde ich mich gern ein paar entspannende Minuten in der Realität versuchen …“, maulte Arthur ein wenig übertrieben aber Eames ließ sich nicht abschrecken.  
„Wenn wir dein Kaffeeangebot in einen oder ein paar mehr Drinks umwandeln, uns ein Taxi teilen und uns an den Strand in diese neue, hippe Cocktailbar bringen lassen, verschone ich dich mit meinen perversen Träumen. Es sei denn, dein Interesse an meiner Definition von Größe …“  
„Abgemacht!“, fiel ihm Arthur schnell ins Wort, ehe sein Kollege wieder diese unromantischen Dinge äußern würde, die seine eigene Vorstellung von einigen Dingen so durch den Kakao zogen.  
Ehrlich erstaunt sah Eames Arthur nun an. Er grinste und winkte dann ernsthaft ein Taxi heran.

 

Auf dem Weg nach Venice erzählte Eames wortreich wie unglaublich angesagt diese neue Bar war, welche Prominente sich dort flachlegen ließen und wer besoffen in den Bordstein kotzte. Arthur warf höchstens mal ein „Hm“ ein und beobachtete den anderen Mann aus dem Augenwinkel. Trotz ihrer Neckereien mochte er den blonden Mann sehr, auch wenn dessen Kleiderstil noch alle Wünsche offen ließ. Eames wirkte bunt, witzig und manchmal sogar albern, doch Arthur ließ sich nicht täuschen. Für das, was er konnte, musste er nicht nur eine unglaubliche Intelligenz aufweisen, sondern auch die Gabe der Empathie haben. Vielleicht mochte es Eames unterschätzt zu werden und hin und wieder tat er dem Mistkerl den Gefallen. So wie im Moment. 

Er hatte das spontane Kaffee-Angebot gemacht (was an sich schon ein Tabu war), weil er nicht allein sein konnte. Nicht heute. Nicht nach dem, was geschehen war. Arthur hatte große Angst sich schlafen zu legen und vielleicht ganz normal zu träumen. Oder gar nicht zu träumen oder einfach nie wieder zu erwachen. Und er wusste, dass es Eames auch so ging, sonst würde er nun nicht neben ihm sitzen und blumig über die verrückteste Nacht seines Lebens philosophieren, die er angeblich in dieser Bar erlebt hatte. Vielleicht war es nur eine Lüge. Letztlich war es ganz egal.

Irgendwann, es wurde schon dunkel, stiegen sie aus und blickten verwundert auf eine schwarze, ausgebrannt Hausruine.  
„Okayyyyyy ….“, sagte Arthur leise und mit der Absicht seinen Kollegen nicht allzu sehr zu verletzen:  
„Die Bar war wirklich groß! Gewesen.“  
Eames lachte und konnte ein paar Momente auch nicht mehr damit aufhören. Es war die irre Anspannung, die nun so langsam von ihnen abfiel. Arthur schmunzelte nur, verstand den anderen Mann aber nur allzu gut.  
„Scheiß auch. Und jetzt? Ich brauche einen Drink und ein Bett. Wollen wir es im Beach Hotel versuchen?“ Es war gleich um die Ecke und die logischste Wahl. Es war schon spät, sie hatten Hunger und wollten Ruhe.  
„Ist das zu glauben, nur noch ein freies Zimmer?“ Arthur versuchte höflich zu bleiben, weil er Eames neben sich schon ungeduldig schnaufen hörte.  
„Tut mir leid. Es ist ein großes Bett, entweder nehmt es oder lasst es bleiben“, sagte die junge Dame am Empfang höchst teilnahmslos. Der blonde Mann gab ihm einen leichten Stoß in die Seite und raunte ihm zu:  
„Wir teilen uns verfickte Träume, was ist da schon ein Bett. Los, Darling, buche das verdammte Zimmer ich gehe uns was zu trinken und etwas zu essen besorgen!“ Und schon war er weg. Arthur schluckte aufgewühlt.  
Ein Zimmer. Ein Bett. Eine Nacht. Mit Eames. Unvorstellbar und gar nicht gut.  
„Nenn mich nicht Darling, wenn du es nicht so meinst …“, murmelte Arthur leise zu sich, obwohl Eames längst weg war und buchte das verdammte Zimmer. 

 

Es hatte sogar Aussicht auf den Strand. Was wollte man mehr? Er zog seine Jacke aus, ließ seine Weste aber an. Er wollte ja nicht wie ein Gammler aussehen, nur weil Eames diesen Look bevorzugte.  
Nein, dachte er liebevoll, es stand ihm ja auch. Es war Teil seiner ansonsten vermutlich ziemlich finsteren Persönlichkeit.  
Mit einer unerklärlichen Aufregung setzte sich Arthur dann auf einen der wackligen Plastikstühle, die auf dem Balkon standen und wartete auf Eames.  
Der Sonnenuntergang war schon vorbei, doch immer noch war ein Hauch Rot auf dem Wasser zu sehen, welches funkelte und ihn zu riefen schien.  
Ein Rot, welches auch Eames Wangen zeigten, als er nicht gerade leise ins Zimmer polterte. Aber er war entschuldigt, denn in seinen Armen hatte er allerhand Tüten und Arthur half ihm schnell, ehe er alles fallen ließ.  
„Danke, fürs Türauflassen“, schnaufte er und nahm sich als erstes eine Flasche nicht so billigem Whisky aus der Papiertüte.  
„Auf asiatisches Essen wollte ich nach dem Trip verzichten, ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, denn ich weiß, du magst es …“ Mit großen Augen sah Arthur seinen Freund an. Woher wusste Eames das?  
„Deshalb habe ich einfach ein paar Burger und … ach, sieh selbst nach!“ Eames goss lieber gleich zwei Zahnputzgläser bis oben hin mit dem hochprozentigen Whisky ein und reichte dem anderen Mann eins.  
„Darauf, dass wir noch leben … und …“ Er ließ sein Glas leicht gegen das von Arthur stoßen und hielt ihn mit diesem „und“ zurück schon zu trinken.  
„Und?“  
„Und, dass wir endlich eine Nacht zusammen verbringen“, grinste Eames vielsagend und Arthur blieb nichts anderes übrig, als überdrüssig über diese Witzelei zu seufzen, die Augen zu verdrehen und einfach einen großen Schluck zu nehmen. Er wusste genau, dass der blonde Mann ihn auf den Arm nahm und eine große, unverhohlene Vorliebe hatte ihn zu necken. Dabei hatten sie sich erst ein Mal getroffen und einen Job zusammen erledigt. Es war nicht optimal verlaufen und sie hatten sich gegenseitig die Schuld daran gegeben. Aber das war lange her. Eine lange Zeit, in der Arthur trotzdem recht häufig an Eames dachte. Als Cobb ihm sagte, dass er ihn ins Team holen wolle, war sich Arthur nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. In ihm war eine fast kindische Freude darüber, ihn wiedersehen zu können. Aber seine Vernunft warnte ihn vor diesem unberechenbaren Chaoten.  
„Sehr witzig …“, murmelte Arthur leicht verlegen und viel zu spät. Er schnappte sich einen Burger und nahm ihn mit auf den Balkon. Wieder ächzte der instabile Stuhl unter ihm, doch er hielt ihn aus. Der blonde Mann platzierte sich viel zu dicht neben ihm und biss dann seinerseits so herzhaft in den Burger, dass die Sauce nur so an den Seiten herausquoll.  
„Ich finde … das haben … wir uns … verdient!“, murmelte Eames undeutlich mit vollem Mund, während Arthur eher gesittet ein kleines Stück abbiss und sich gleich mit der Serviette säuberte. Und vor allem keinesfalls mit vollem Mund sprach. Eames konnte so ein Bauer sein und wenn Arthur nicht wüsste, dass er solche Dinge oft tat, um andere Menschen einfach nur aus Spaß an der Freude vor den Kopf zu stoßen, würde er keine private Minuten mit so einem Kerl verbringen wollen. Wieder beäugte er ihn unauffällig. Zwar schien Eames einen gutgelaunten und entspannten Eindruck vermitteln zu wollen, doch Arthur spürte eher, als dass er es sah, wie angespannt auch der andere Mann noch war. Irgendwie waren sie immer noch in diesem Traum gefangen. Noch immer lief dieser Film vor ihren Augen ab und es war wirklich unglaublich schwer die Realität als solche zu erkennen.

 

Als Arthur seinen Burger gegessen hatte und zufrieden feststellte, dass er sich nicht vollgekleckert hatte, im Gegensatz zu Eames, auf dessen Hemd deutliche Ketchupflecken zu sehen war, seufzte er leise.  
„Weißt du, Eames …“, begann er gemächlich und stellte ein wenig erleichtert fest, dass das Essen und der Alkohol nun endlich ihre Aufgabe erfüllten. Leichte Entspannung stellte sich ein.  
„ …. Ich habe es versucht …“  
„Was versucht …?“ Eames gab einen Rülpser von sich und sagte immerhin leise „Sorry“  
„Ich habe versucht ein Mädchen zu küssen ...“, flüsterte Arthur nun leiser und eher zu sich selbst.  
„Ach ja?“ Eames sprach erst nach einer ganzen Weile und sah ihn an, während Arthur nur über die Brüstung des Balkons starrte, auf die Palmen, die sich im leichten Abendwind wiegten.  
„Ariadne. Aber es hat sich nicht … richtig angefühlt“, gab er zu und es erstaunte ihn selbst, wie nachhaltig diese Erklärung in ihm selbst widerhallte. Eames schien nicht allzu überrascht zu sein, zumindest deutet nichts in seinem Tonfall darauf hin,  
„Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es ein Traum war? Aber eigentlich sprechen wir im Nachhinein nicht darüber, das weißt du. Wenn es kein technisches Problem ist, dann …“  
„ … schweigen wir“, vollendete Arthur den nie irgendwo festgehaltenen Grundsatz ihrer merkwürdigen Arbeit. Schweigsam tranken sie nun ein weiteres Glas Whisky und Eames schob sich eine Packung Fritten hinterher.  
„Vielleicht ist die Realität deswegen real, weil wir Reaktionen bekommen, die wir nicht immer berechnen können“, philosophierte Arthur nun schon ein wenig angetrunken vor sich hin. Immer öfter fielen seine Augen zu, doch er hatte große Angst einzuschlafen.  
„Heißt, dass jetzt, du willst einen Kuss von mir, Darling?“, sagte Eames, eindeutig auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern. Arthur versuchte ihn angewidert anzusehen, doch musste über seine alberne Bemühung selbst grinsen. Der andere Mann stand jäh auf und ging ins Zimmer, kam aber sofort wieder raus, ohne sein Hemd.  
„Willst du es jetzt wirklich wissen, Eames?“, fragte er ihn recht schockiert, denn eigentlich war er immer noch von einem Spaß ausgegangen  
„Ach komm schon, Honey, denkst du wirklich, ich habe so billige Tricks nötig? Aber du hättest mir sagen können, dass ich mich wie ein Kleinkind von oben bis unten vollgekleckert habe …“, witzelte der blonde Mann und goss Whisky nach. Arthur sah wieder angestrengt gegen die Balkonbrüstung, um nicht in Versuchung zu kommen, die Haare auf Eames muskulöser Brust zählen zu wollen und dabei eine verfluchte Erektion zu bekommen.  
„Nein, nein. Du überzeugst mit deinem ordinären Charme. Das muss man dir schon lassen.“  
Unerwartet beugte sich der blonde Mann über ihn, legte seine Hände auf seine Schultern und brachte den Stuhl und Arthur dazu hinten gegen die Wand zu kippen.  
Dieser Realitäts-Kick ließ Arthur erschrocken die Luft einsaugen und der der andere Kerl grinste ihn nur heimtückisch an.  
„Du fällst immer wieder drauf, rein, Arthur!“ Ja, tat er. Weil er eine Sekunde gehofft hatte, Eames würde ihn tatsächlich küssen. Aber der sagte nun, eine ganze Spur ernster:  
„Du solltest dich wirklich hinlegen und schlafen, Darling.“  
„Nenn mich nicht …ach, vergiss es!“  
Immer noch ungewohnt nachdenklich musterte Eames ihn und sagte dann sehr leise:  
„Oder hast du etwa Angst neben mir im Bett zu schlafen?“ Lange sah Arthur ihn an und beschloss dann nur dieses eine Mal die Wahrheit zu sagen:  
„Nein. Ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe Angst einzuschlafen.“ Der andere Mann stellte sich nun vor ihn, mit dem Rücken zur Brüstung und so, dass er ihn ansehen musste.  
„Ich auch. Ob du es glaubst, oder nicht. Aber nach diesem … Trip … wir sind aber total übermüdet und brauchen dringen normalen Schlaf, also komm schon, Darling, ich zeige dir unser großes Bett!“ Eames lächelte nun auffordernd und so zärtlich, dass er nicht widerstehen konnte und ihm seine Hand gab.  
Auf seine direkte Art riss der blonde Mann die Tagesdecke runter, zog sich irgendwie gleichzeitig seine Hose aus und war schon unter dem Laken verschwunden, ehe Arthur nur blinzeln konnte.  
„Ich … gehe nur mal eben ins Bad …“, sagte er mit unsicherer Stimme und bekam ein undeutliches „Hm“.

 

Oh Gott, was tue ich da?! Fragte er sich ständig, als er sich seine Zähne putzte. Ja, er war müde, todmüde. Ja, er hatte nichts dagegen mit Eames das Bett zu teilen, denn immerhin teilten sie auch Träume. Aber das hier, war die Realität, oder? Schockiert sah Arthur auf seine leicht zitternde Hand, als er seinen notwendigen Toilettengang absolvierte und zog sich dann bis auf seine Unterhose aus. Sein Puls war in ungeahnte Höhen geklettert und der Alkohol verwirrte seinen Verstand.  
Ach scheiß drauf, dachte er ein wenig trotzig und verließ das Bad.

Erleichtert sah er, dass Eames schon zu schlafen schien. Er lag mit dem Gesicht zur Bettmitte und hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Leise und möglichst mit wenigen Bewegungen kletterte er unbeholfen zu ihm unter das Laken. Dabei drehte er seinem Freund den Rücken zu, weil es ihn viel nervös machen würde, ihm ins schöne Gesicht sehen zu müssen, während er müde darum kämpfen würde, die Augen offen zu halten.  
Kaum lag er, packten ihn kräftige Arme von hinten. Eames Körper drückte sich an ihn und sein Gesicht war in seinem Nacken.  
„Und wieder reingefallen …Darling. Jetzt schließe deine Augen. Ich bin hier, habe genauso viel Angst wie du und deshalb werden wir es gemeinsam schaffen zu schlafen. Arthur?“  
Natürlich war er zusammengezuckt, wie immer, wenn Eames ihn schockierte, doch diesmal blieb das schreckhafte Zittern eine Weile. Der andere Körper an seinem war warm und beruhigend. Es war erstaunlich, doch diese direkte Nähe, das Schnaufen in seinem Nacken und der Arm um seinen Leib, gaben ihm Sicherheit und Ruhe.  
„Ich versuche es …“  
„Lass das mit dem Versuchen. Tue es!“  
Arthur tat es. Noch ein paar Sekunden versuchte er sich auf den anderen Mann zu konzentrieren, doch die Müdigkeit war zu stark. Seine Augen fielen immer wieder zu und dann hörte er Eames‘ Flüstern nur noch aus weiter Ferne.  
„So ist es gut. Schlaf ein, mein Hübscher …“ Auch der blonde Mann klang unendlich müde und erschöpft. Mit einem Lächeln schlief Arthur dann doch ganz plötzlich ein.

 

Arthur erwachte nicht etwa von der hellen Sonne, sondern von den weichen Lippen, die auf seinem Mund lagen. Wie gelähmt sah er Eames an. War das ein Traum? Verwirrt blinzelte er, nahm den Rest von Eames Körper an seinem wahr und gab dann ein überraschtes Keuchen von sich.  
„Ich würde gern sagen, guten Morgen, Darling, doch bis dahin ist es noch ein Weilchen. Komm, steh auf, ich will dir etwas zeigen!“  
Als sich der blonde Kerl erhob, wurde Arthurs Erektion sichtbar. Eames schmunzelte allerdings nur und zog sich seine Hose an.  
„Hast du dich endlich getraut von großen Dingen zu träumen, Arthur?“, witzelte er liebevoll.  
„Ist … ist das ein verfickter Traum?“, war alles, was Arthur hervorbrachte. Hitze eroberte sein Gesicht.  
„Werden wir gleich merken. Los, beweg dich, sonst ist es zu spät!“, forderte der Blonde und warf ihm seine Hose zu. Beunruhigt zog er sie über und ließ sich dann von Eames aus dem Hotel zerren. Sein Weg ging zum Strand, an dem um diese Zeit höchstens ein paar übrig gebliebene Touristen oder Besoffene vom Tag zuvor herum lagen und schliefen. Es war schon angenehm warm und im Osten sah man das erste Glühen des nahenden Sonnenaufgangs.  
Als Eames begann sich auszuziehen, überlegte Arthur erneut, ob sie träumten.  
„Na los, du Mädchen … zieh dich aus. Wir wollen im Wasser sein, bevor die Sonne aufgeht!“, forderte der Blonde vergnügt und rannte schon in die Wellen. Verdutzt sah ihm Arthur nach. Der Kerl war verrückt und das hier konnte nur ein Traum sein. Aber dann könnte er es ihm auch gleichtun, oder? Vielleicht waren sie nie aufgewacht und sie befanden sich nun in Eames Welt … oder seiner? Wäre es schlimm? 

Entschlossen zog er sich aus und ging langsam ins Wasser. Sein Freund winkte schon einige Meter entfernt. Dort konnte man noch stehen und dorthin lief Arthur nun. Das Wasser war angenehm kühl aber nicht zu kalt.  
„Na, du Blindgänger …“, empfing ihn Eames und spritzte ihn kindisch mit Wasser voll.  
„Lass das …“, murrte er ihn an, doch natürlich ließ es der Blonde nicht sein. Er ärgerte ihn so lange, bis er sich wie ein Hai auf ihn stürzte. Es war kein ernsthafter Kampf, der zwischen ihnen vonstattenging. Der einzige Zweck war, und Arthur verstand es zu spät, ihre Körper zusammen zu bringen.  
Als ihn Eames Arme fest umschlangen, wehrte sich Arthur nicht mehr.  
„Schau …“, sagte der Blonde nur und blickte gen Osten. Arthur schaute, aber nicht gen Osten, sondern nur in das andere Gesicht. Dann küsste er ihn.  
Ein wenig war Eames überrascht, wendete sich ihm dann aber zu und erwiderte die Berührung seiner Lippen. Ihre Leiber pressten sich aneinander und wurden von der Bewegung des Meeres sanft gewiegt. Es waren zärtliche Küsse, die sie tauschten. Arthur war von Eames Feinfühligkeit nicht unbedingt überrascht, doch sehr angetan.  
Zärtlich löste sich der Blonde dann und flüsterte ins Plätschern des Wassers:  
„Endlich traust du dich mal ein wenig größer zu träumen, Darling.“  
„Nein, Eames. Ich habe nur keine Angst mehr davor“, flüsterte er zurück und küsste ihn dann wieder.  
Wer wusste schon, ob sie sich jemals wieder treffen würden.


End file.
